A type of sensor frequently used in automotive systems is a pressure sensor. Such sensors include a deflectable component and generate an output based on the deflection. The output signal indicates the amount of deflection and is measured by a measuring component.
Typically, sensors operate at automotive board net voltage (7 . . . 18V) or are supplied with regulators from the ECU with a stabilized supply (e.g. 4.5 . . . 5.5V). To allow a relevant deflection of the membrane by electrostatic forces it is often required to operate at the sensors at higher voltage than the supply or its minimum value (e.g. 10 . . . 16V). However, operating at the high voltage consumes substantial power, increases component costs, and decreases operating speed for the circuitry of the measuring component.